Massage
by kiminitodoke
Summary: Touch. Don't suck. That is the only rule we have to follow, but rules are meant to be screwed with, right? Dedicated to vampygurl402 who wants this fanfic dedicated to arashi wolf princes. (Fluff)


A short fluff piece. Enjoy!

"Ciel, lock up your dick. This client is a doozy!" Cammi, the main assistant, warns me in a soft voice.

"You are exaggerating! He can't be that good-looking." I dismiss her as I stretch. "Just bring him…" I trail off as my new client walks into the room. She was right. I will have to restrain myself in any way possible. This guy is in danger.

"I'll leave you two alone." I want to yell for her to wait and stay with me, but I keep my mouth shut because having it open would conjure up some naughty things that I would like to do to that man, who is appraising the room while I appraise him.

**Introduce yourself, idiot! **I scream at myself. "Hi, my name is Ciel. I will be your masseur today." I smile at him and stick my hand out for him to shake. He does, and yowzers! If his hand felt this soft and good, what would his body feel like?

"I'm Sebastian. Please take care of me." His voice. It is like Luke-warm milk. Wait, milk is white. Which is also the color of semen. Which comes out from a penis. His penis. **Nope. Don't even go there. **

"Of course. Now, I'll step outside while you get undressed. You may use the robe behind you. If you'll excuse me…"

"You can stay. We are both guys. Nothing we haven't seen before, right?" He says while loosening his tie. He is right. We are both males, but unfortunately, I am a gay male, and what I haven't seen would actually be better for him. Then I could pretend that he is hideous, but he is not. When he unbuttons his shirt, it is not a chest full of warts and patches of hair that meets my eyes. It is a plane of pale, flawless skin covering muscles that should be illegal to have. When he starts unbuckling his pants, I turn away. Wouldn't want to be caught staring.

"Yeah." I respond weakly. I get the oil ready and fiddle with other objects to distract myself from what is happening behind me. "When you are done, you can get underneath the sheet. I'll be right with you."

"Sure." And once I hear the rustling settle down, I turn back to him. I warm up some oil in my hand while glancing down at his glorious back. I tentatively put my hands on his shoulders, and as soon as I do, I feel like I am on fire.

"You have so many knots. What has got you stressed?" This is the line that we are most inclined to ask a client. Get them to vent so they can relax during their massage. Now, if the situations were reversed and he were to ask me what has got me so stressed, I would definitely say him.

"I am a surgeon. Besides the obvious pressure of trying to fix someone, I have to bend over someone constantly. It really puts a strain on your muscles," he explains. **Don't focus on the bend over part. Comment back like a real person!**

"That must be tough. I can't imagine what you must go through each day. I think the biggest worry I have at my job is…well, there really isn't one." Except for you.

"Mmm. That feels good." He moans as I dig my fingers into one spot. I bite my tongue to keep a moan of mine own inside. **Keep your boner away from him! **I move my hips away from the table. "I don't think that's true. You must get," he grunts, "weird clients once in a while."

"Sometimes, but it is not the weird ones that I am worried about." He turns his head slightly and opens one eye to look at me.

"Which ones are you concerned about?" I glance away, trying to remember to breathe and not get sucked into his memorizing stare.

"You know…" I trail off, rubbing my hands a bit lower on his back. He lets out a sigh of pleasure.

"I don't, but I can guess. The uggos give you problems?" I wish.

"No. Quite the opposite actually." I press my hands a little bit lower. He releases a low moan. "So Sebastian, I'm surprised you even have time to come get a massage," I remark, distracting him from asking more questions and my growing horniness.

"My boss made me take a day off. Ah! A-and I am glad he did. This feels amazing." **Don't think that he feels amazing!** As if it were so easy.

"I go for tips," I joke. "Umm, this might seem like a weird question, but it really is not. Do you want me to massage your butt? Or do you want me to skip down to your legs?" **Stop praying, you pervert!**

He chuckles. "Honestly, I want you to massage all of me." **He doesn't mean it that way! **"You have a magical touch. I can feel my muscles unwinding."

"Sure. No problem." I move my hands closer to his marvelous, perfectly-shaped ass. "I'll just get started. Right now." My hands are hovering over it. "You ready? 'Cause I am. Here I go…"

He laughs. "Ciel. If you feel uncomfortable," he starts.

"I don't. I do this all the time." Just not to insanely hot men whom I want to sleep with, but I can't. I will get fired. I must keep everything appropriate. I must.

"Okay. Then go ahead. I'm ready." But the ways he says it, it feels like he is inviting me to do something else, and it does sound tempting. Like really tempting. And I could always find another job. I just got to go for it. **NO. Don't. **

"On second thought, I think I should get someone else for you." I head for the door.

"Wait!" I stop walking and turn around, and then I see him sitting up with the sheet pooling at his lap. "Why are you going?"

"I think if I stay any longer in this room with you, I will be thrown out of here for trying to fuck you so yeah…I'll get going." His laughs stops me from escaping.

"You wanna fuck me? God, I thought I was the only one." I blink in confusion, and then he gets up from the table, and I am no longer blinking. I don't think someone can really blink when your eyeballs are popping out from your eye sockets. Yeah, Sebastian's erect cock would do that to you. "I was being serious when I said that I want you to massage me all over." He walks over to me. "And yes, you can have my tip all you want." And then he kisses me.

I love my job.


End file.
